lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Zuri/Main article
Zuri is an adolescent lioness. She is a member of Simba's pride. Biography ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Zuri is a friend of Kiara's. She can be seen hanging out with Kiara and Tiifu when Bunga races up to announce that Kion will lead the new Lion Guard. She later listens as Bunga sings "Zuka Zama". The Lion Guard "The Rise of Makuu" Zuri is present at the mashindano between Makuu and Pua. She stands beside her friends, Kiara and Tiifu. "Can't Wait to be Queen" Tiifu and Zuri appear as Kiara's "advisers," forcing others to acknowledge her temporary queenship. Zuri announces Kiara's entrance in front of the Lion Guard, and she approves of Bunga's bowing to the princess. Ono gives Kiara the morning report, and Kiara muses that since the bees are building hives along the path of the eland, the eland might get stung. Kion admits that he didn't think of this, and Tiifu makes a rude remark, causing Zuri to laugh, and the two lioness cubs bump paws. Kiara then asks Kion to divert the eland, and Zuri expresses excitement, saying that this is Kiara's first official decree. But Kion, annoyed at Kiara's bossiness, decides to try to move the bees instead, and he and the Guard soon return to Pride Rock covered in bee stings. While Kiara chides Kion for not listening to her, Zuri declares herself and Tiifu official advisers to the queen. When Kiara leaves the Pride Lands to meet Janja for a peace meeting, Kion tries to stop her, knowing that it is most likely a trap. But when he enters Pride Rock, he finds Zuri and Tiifu alone. Zuri explains vaguely that Kiara went somewhere important, and Kion snaps that they are bad advisers, then leaves. Zuri expresses her disinterest to Tiifu by saying "''He's not a queen." "Fuli's New Family" Zuri, along with Tiifu, joins Kiara in learning how to track gazelles with Nala. "Baboons!" Shortly after Kiara is tasked with presiding over the Royal Buffalo Wallow, Tiifu and Zuri lead her across the savanna. Kiara questions her friends as to where they're leading her, worried that she will miss the Wallow. Tiifu and Zuri assure her that they are planning to help her prepare for it, and present to her Urembo Meadows, where they plan to give her a makeover in time for the Wallow. Shortly into the excursion, a rainstorm strikes Urembo Meadows, where Kiara and her friends seek shelter under a tree. Though Tiifu tries to assure Kiara that moisture is good for her complexion, Kiara worries that the storm will last all day. To the cubs' relief, the storm comes to an abrupt halt, and Tiifu and Zuri inform Kiara that the wet flowers will make her smell even better for the Wallow. As the two friends are rolling in the flowers, a surge of floodwaters strikes the plains, trapping the three on an island in the midst of two raging forks of water. Ono happens to spot Kiara and her friends, and he departs to warn Kion of the situation. The Lion Guard soon arrives to rescue the cubs, and Tiifu and Zuri decide to let them handle the rescue. The two attempt to give Kiara a mud facial, but Kiara protests that she needs to leave in time for the Wallow. She urges her friends to help her, and the three use their combined strength to attempt to push a rock into the river. However, the rock simply rolls the other way and disappears into the floodwaters. Ono reports Kiara's failed plan to Kion, who wonders if they should combine their two plans to get her off the island. He orders Beshte and Bunga to push a large boulder into the floodwaters while Ono instructs Kiara and her friends to collapse a dead tree. Kiara and Kion start to execute their combined plans when Tiifu and Zuri fall into the river. Kiara races to the rescue, pulling them both to safety, but in the process, the three cubs find themselves plastered in mud. With Tiifu and Zuri safe, the Lion Guard pushes the boulder into the water, and Kiara and her friends push a dead tree onto the boulder. To the Lion Guard's delight, the bridge holds, and Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri cross safely to shore. After the rescue, Tiifu and Zuri apologize to Kiara for not properly preparing her for the Wallow, but Kiara assures them that there are more important things than appearance. She then departs for the Royal Buffalo Wallow, where she is greeted by the leader of the herd, Vuruga Vuruga. The buffalo praises her muddy appearance and comments that most royals show up too stuffy for the event. Kiara thanks Vuruga Vuruga, then gives credit to Tiifu and Zuri for always insisting that she look her best. "The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar" Zuri and Tiifu appear at a watering hole during the musical sequence "Fujo". Later, Zuri is present for Makini's introduction to the royal family. When Kiara and Makini leave to help Ma Tembo find water, Zuri and Tiifu try to follow, but are halted by Nala, who offers to spend the day with them instead. Delighted, the cubs agree. "The Ukumbusho Tradition" Zuri attends the Ukumbusho Tradition along with the rest of Simba's pride. "Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas" Zuri participates in Bunga's "The Twelve Ways of Christmas" performance. She is one of the "six lions leaping," but eventually starts to get tired, and Nala is forced to nudge her along. "The Underground Adventure" The Lion Guard rushes to Pride Rock, following the sounds of Tiifu and Zuri yelling for help. However, once they arrive, they find that the cubs are simply distressed about how the heat is messing up their fur. Kiara arrives with her mother, Nala, who chastises the cubs for calling the Lion Guard for a non-emergency. Beshte suggests that Tiifu and Zuri visit the mudpots at the edge of the Pride Lands to moisturize their fur. They agree enthusiastically and invite Kiara to join them. Nala sends Kion and Bunga to watch over the cubs. Together, the five travel to the mudpots and play in the mud. Muhangus the aardvark, who lives in a warren nearby, becomes annoyed at the noise and orders the cubs to keep quiet. Unbeknownst to the cubs, Scar orders Mzingo the vulture to set fire to the grasslands near the cubs. Mzingo does as he is commanded, and the cubs find themselves walled in by flames. Kion, Bunga, and Kiara attempt to create a fire line, but the flames spread too quickly, and the cubs are forced to escape through Muhangus's burrow. Once underground, they search for a way out. Along the way, the friends encounter Kuchimba, a golden mole, who tries to protect his tunnels from them. Once he realizes that they are simply passing through, he offers to help them find their way out. Eventually, he leads them to the end of his tunnel and instructs them to take the main tunnel out into the Pride Lands. Once Kuchimba is gone, Kion realizes that there are several tunnels to choose from. As the friends continue navigating the tunnels, they hear nearby hooves pounding, and run into Thurston the zebra. Kion gets the idea to track down Muhangus and ask him for directions. At first, Muhangus is loath to help the friends, but the aardvark agrees and leads the friends to the end of the tunnel. "The Queen's Visit" Dhahabu, the queen of the Back Lands, arrives in the Pride Lands to discuss a water treaty between the kingdoms ("Prance With Me"). After meeting with Simba atop Pride Rock, Dhahabu is escorted on a tour around the kingdom by Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri. The Lion Guard tags along at Dhahabu's insistence. In the middle of the tour, a bolt of dry lightning ignites the plains, endangering Dhahabu. While Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri manage to escape, Dhahabu hesitates, and Fuli is forced to shout at her to jolt her out of her panic. Together, the two jump over the fire to safety, and the rest of the Lion Guard successfully puts out the fire. After the rescue, Dhahabu praises Fuli for her bravery and Tiifu and Zuri for remaining at her side throughout the ordeal, and insists that the three of them stay with her for the remainder of her visit. Later, Ono discovers that Dhahabu is being set upon by the jackals. Together with Raha and Starehe, the Lion Guard rushes to the rescue and fights off the pack. During the fight, Tiifu and Zuri cower behind Dhahabu, while Raha and Starehe fiercely fight off their queen's attackers. Dhahabu misinterprets the situation, believing that Tiifu and Zuri are her saviors, and appoints them to her "Queen's Guard" along with Fuli. Not long after, Dhahabu is freshening up in a water hole when the jackals attack again, this time with crocodile allies. Ono informs the Lion Guard of the predicament, and Raha and Starehe race off to defend their queen. After the fight, Dhahabu relieves Fuli, Tiifu, and Zuri of their duties and appoints Raha and Starehe in their stead. Comics ''The Day of the Crocodiles During a flood, Zuri gets stuck on a rock and is surrounded by Makuu and his float. If the reader chooses Fuli's idea to solve the situation, Kion will climb up a tree near the rock and encourage Zuri to jump onto one of the branches. Afterwards, Bunga tells Kion that Zuri will want to thank him, but Kion is unconvinced, as she and Kiara treat him like a little cub. However, Zuri does indeed thank Kion and nuzzles him, saying that she feels that he will grow into a big, strong, and very brave lion someday, which makes Kion feel uncomfortable. If the reader chooses Beshte's idea to get rid of the crocodiles, Zuri escapes the flood, but gets mud on her fur due to Kion and Beshte unblocking the river. She berates Kion for not saving her, then goes to tell Kiara that her clumsy brother had messed up the job. As he watches Zuri leave, Kion tells the Lion Guard that he can be a savior, but Zuri will never change, to which Bunga agrees. Physical appearance Small and lithe, Zuri has a pelt of burnt orange, with a pale muzzle, paws, and underbelly. Her nose is a very dark pink, and her ear rims are brown. She has dark blue eyes with crescent-shaped markings underneath and a small, swept-back tuft of fur on her head. Personality and traits Unlike her friends, Zuri is delicate and timid. She shows considerable anxiety and fear in the face of simple circumstances and harbors deep disgust for grubs. Her obsessive-compulsive nature likely fuels this feeling, as she is known to constantly be sharpening her claws on trees in order to keep them shiny. Voice actors * 'The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar' - (2015) - (film) - Madison Pettis * 'The Lion Guard''' - (2016–) - (TV series) - Madison Pettis Gallery 2016-05-15-02_11_48.png 2016-09-25-00_55_17.png 2016-09-25-00_59_54.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Media Lion Guard Clip Zuri Tiifu & Kiara|Zuri with her friends, Kiara and Tiifu References Category:Main articles